Special and loved
by flitz123
Summary: Cecilia Cullen is the twin of Renesmee, she is more vampire than human, she is unloved by her family and she doesn't know why? what happens on her 11th birthday? who does she meet? where does her ancestry date back to?
1. Chapter 1

bellas pov

i screamed in agony why isn't this baby coming out, my back ached and everywhere was sore i fell into darkness.

edwards pov

bella was barely awake as my baby came out, i- it was a girl a beautiful little girl with bronze curls and then suddenly she blinked her eyes open, they were Bellas beautiful eyes, chocolate brown, i slowly handed her to rosalie " renesmee" bella whispered as she sunk into unconciousness. i was about to bite into bella until i heard a cry, carlisle ripped another baby out, she had bronze curls, she blinked aswell but instead her eyes were an electrifying green, the babies looked like bella, like a replica yet they both had my hair and one had my green eyes before i was turned, gorgoues. i sunk my teeth into my beautiful bride.

the other baby pov

I was being hauled out of the blackness i had been in, i opened my eyes and saw a man, my daddy holding me with shock, i was put down with the other baby into the arms of a beautiful woman with lucious blonde hair, she was breathtaking. i looked at my mother in shock, i did this to her, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and i had to be born she is going to die, i thought, she was so captivating words could not describe. daddy was so nice to look at i could look at him all day he was so handsome. a pixie girl with spiky hair came and picked me up, " wow you two look exactly like bella except for your hair you get that from ed, and renesmee has bellas eyes aswell, and you have your fathers green eyes what is your name?" she asked me, i didn't understand but then daddy came down stairs and said " Cecilia Rosealice Cullen thats her name," he announced proudly, as he came down and tickled us both on our bellys, we giggled.

i waited days and days for mummy to come but everyone said she was just having a very long sleep, i could only say 1 word and it was mummy i would tug on their arms and they would understand. they all loved me but they did ignore me slightly they always looked at renesmee and gave her cuddles and when she said 1 word whereas they just smiled and then turned back to renesmee when i said my first word. Daddy cannot read my thoughts they think i have the same power as mummy, i am very happy about that. i feel worse when Jacob comes to ness, i dont want him to do that he is ness' imprint but i want to be loved as much as her. as weird as it is i have never spoken or been next to ness, i have barely caught a glimpse of her she is always covered by somone swooing over her perfectness, i just lightly sing to myself and humm i can say words wheni sing just can't say anyowrd without melody which is my problem i don't know why.

i turned around to see mum but look even more radiant then i last saw her, her skin had a glow, her body was slim and healthy the bruises were gone, her hair was looking shiny, i cannot belive this is my mum. me and nessie ran to her but she looked puzzled and then she said " which one is mine?" she asked, i frowned didn't she know there was 2 of us, dad scratched his neck awkwardly before replying " um honey you see we had twins, she is Nessie and this is Cecilia Rosealice Cullen," she smiled even bigger and squished us, we both let out a whimpering pain and the Jacob pushed mum back and stood between Nessie, mum growled and then Jacob said " don't you think you have had enough for one day?" he asked mummy, her growl got louder until she said " why do you care?" her eyes widened as realisation hit her so she said " which one you sick minded- " she stopped herself realising we were in the room, Jacob looked down and replied quietly " Nessie," if I wasn't next to him i wouldn't have heard him. with the vampire hearing thing mum growled even louder and shouted " YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER AND NAMED HER AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER," it hurt my ears, somehow I knew what imprinting was so I stepped in between them just as she was going to launch herself at him. " Mum he can't help it and plus he isn't going to be romantically in a relationship with her they are more like siblings," I spoke freely, everyone was shocked to say the least but mum turned back at Jacob " you better hope it is a sibling relationship," before she grabbed ness and I with dad trailing behind like a lost puppy.

I look about 7 even though I am just 1 years old, mum and dad love me and Nessie but I still feel ignored though nobody cares, I cry and people say I am getting attention, Nessie cries and apparently I have hurt her, dad sticks up for me sometimes though I know I am not wanted I don't belong. I went downstairs and started playing the piano, nobody was in the room so I thought it was safe, I then heard a very bad attempt at guitar, I ignored it and continued playing. I played a piece I made myself, then everybody was in the room Rosalie ( yes she lost the privilege of aunt) asked me irritatedily " Cecilia stop playing rubbish you are interrupting Nessie," I sighed and stopped playing, Jasper can't use his powers on me either somehow my shield is more effective than mums i don't know why.

Dad sat next to me and gave me a comforting hug as he watched Nessie play with a smile, " honey its Cecilia first okay," dad told Nessie she nodded and then i began playing, dad composed the piece with me so he joined in once i finished, Emmet said to me " Renesmee didn't even need help," quite spitefully might I add. mum said " well she is amazingly good and she could do it without Edward," wait who was she talking about? " renesmee go on do it without daddy," of course she was talking about her, mum never insulted me yet she never complimented me, daddy was the same but he never complimented renesmee in front of me. I just don't understand why, I don't want to boast but I learnt to talk faster than her, I am a faster crawler, I can run vampire speed, now how come she gets the attention I don't wan to sound horrid but I want some attention. Renesmee plucked the guitar menacingly, she broke the guitar in the end but everyone smiled, praised and clapped. I sighed and ran vamp speed out the door, I couldn't take it anymore why was I so unloved. suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab me they were muscular and cold, of course its dad. " why did you run young lady?" dad asked me whilst fuming, I was shocked to see this side of him, everyone else smirked and Nessie stuck her tongue out at me, I was pissed. " I RAN BECAUSE ALL OF YOU IDIOTS ONLY CARE ABOUT HER," the lights went all shaky and the glass from the lamps burst, I fumed. Emmet came up to me "HOW DARE YOU CALL US IDIOTS AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU BROKE THE GLASS BITCH," his words stung but not as much as when he slapped me so hard, I flew across the room with my cheeks sore.

I was bleeding bad I puked out blood but I ignored it, I was fuming the roof collapsed on top of Emmet and he got up shaking his head. " STOP" alice screeched, " the volturi are coming for them Irina saw Ness and her," she pointed at us, great just what I need.

Cecilia's pov

I knew what the volturi was, they are meanies like mummy and daddy said, why are they coming? I don't understand what would they want? "they think nessie and cecilia are immortal children," Alice explained, everyone gasped I still didn't quite understand. " Nessie an immortal child is a person who was created and bitten after it was born but they can't control their emotions as they are babies," Carlisle explained further. but we were not bitten we were born " Cecilia how did you do that? you know break the glass and make the roof collapse on top of Emmet,"daddy asked sweetly but I didn't care he cared more for nessie. i shrugged and replied " I guess my emotions got the better of me," they all looked at me as if I was a monster and that's when the tears flooded like a river. " Y-Y-You all c-care for her you guys h-hate me all of you, ignore me and p-pretend as if I am not here, I know I was not meant to be born but why do you not like me? is it because I am ugly, because nessie was born first, because she has an imprint, because she is pretty, because she has a special power, because she has mums eyes, because I am me and not her?" I asked as I pointed at Renesmee the whole time .

everyone was shocked at my outburst until Esme said" we better inform the wolves," everyone nodded and filed out of the room. I was left standing there tearstained and heartbroken, mummy and daddy looked across at me with a blank expression before going out of the room. I cried for what seemed like eternity but in reality was just an hour I was just huddled in a corner surrounded by my dried blood and tears but nobody cared they would just walk past as if I wasnt there. Bella and Edward yes they all lost there title would occasionally throw a glance at me as they trained. I slowly realised that I was growing at the same pace as a human now and i looked about 10 even though my birthday wasn't till a few months.

They would train and i would just sit there lifelessly. I suddenly got off after days i went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a knife there is no point to live anymore as in who loves me?

I swurved the knife deeply across my arm i felt pain physically though mentally it felt good. I kept doing it across me.

Edwards pov

i loved both my daughters equally but whenever there was talk about cecelia it would be so difficult to love her to be nice when i am sad about it my face turns blank there is this thing stopping me i can't explain it. i try so hard to love her be fair to her its nothing to even do with what she does, just my mind it gets worse everyday, a force making me hate her. for some reason Emmet hates her more than the rest of us I can sense it but why?

Cecilia's pov

its been years since i joined the volturi, dana a volturi guard put my aging at a normal human rate, so i am 10 and look 10, my twin UGH looks 17 and has stopped aging but dana says she will stop my age when i want to stop it. i cant wait till my 11th birthday its all planned out, the voltrui ofcourse are horrid people and i give them no respect at all but im forced to. i wish i could just run away but i can't im forced to watch innocent humans die because of me, i don't drink blood i hate it so much i am allergic to it. on my 11th birthday i plan to run as far away from the volturi as possible to have a knew start and to just forget my vampire side, fall inlove and have children pretend i am not a vampire at all. 15 days is all that is left before i leave this life forever, its going to be memorable. i still remember the day the volturi took me

flashback:

**we stood in the white snow as aro aproached us," what do we have here?" the evil man asked. " you do know it is against vampire decree to create an immortal child?" he continued. by now I had the nerve to speak as dad stood next to me ( yes everybody else couldn't care less so they decided not to come even bella) us 2 stood in the snow blanket white snow as I shivered. "I am not an immortal child can you not hear my heartbeat, I was conceived when Bella was a human and dad a vampire, I am a hybrid and I grow at a fast pace I have vampire features as I am more vampire than human, I heal quickly I run at vampire pace, I have the memory of a vampire, I hate drinking blood of any sorts, also by the time I am 17 I will stop growing completely, I have a shield which blocks me from any powers physical and mental," I said my speech with no imperfections as Aro and the 1000 volturi members behind listened keenly with fascination may I add. **

**Aro had a mad glint in his eyes which scared me slightly as I flinched, they were dangerous that much I was aware of, I could sense jane was trying to use her powers on me as she had a look of frustration, I smirked. " though how do we know she is not a harm to our breed?" he questioned again with that look which just made you want to run away screaming. "she isn't!" dad exclaimed, aro gave that look which was just -****_I know but I am just making an excuse anyway- . " _****the only way to be sure is if she comes with us for examination, come with us young one," aro calmly said but behind it I knew he just wanted power. what shocked me yet didn't surprise me was when dad gave me a hug and said "Go" with a blank face, i knew he didn't love me as much as renesmee but I knew he had cared, but apparently i am as good as dirt to him.**

**I sighed before walking over to Aro, " what is your name young one?" i whispered my name as he questioned me further and i gave honest replies as he introduced me to them and their powers. I could tell everybody disagreed with Aros decision as they looked at me with pure hatred something which was common for me as i got this look from everybody. "BURN HER" caius declared, i was in disbelief until i realized they talked about Irena but i had a heart and went at lightening speed. I know she made a mistake but nothing like this should happen, "get out of the way silly girl," Alec demanded. though i stood my ground as Irena stood petrified behind my back. " i will come with you silently if you let her free, it was merely a mistake nothing deserving of death and punishment," I challenged confidently yet on the inside I was shaking with fear.**

**Dimitri i think it was about to argue until Aro stopped him " okay we shall go on your terms for today, YOU leave us this instant," he barked at Irene as she gave me a look which apoligized for her actions and thanked for mine .**

that day was truly a horrifying yet the best day of my life, ofcourse i kill nobody and hate everybody in this retched place but they do not show favouritism which i truly respect of them.

**Edwards pov**

Its been 8 years since they took my baby away, UGH i can't even say that without disgust, at this point i try to forget her but with vampire memory it forces me to remember everything, the odd thing is i don't even know why she is such a nuisance why i hate her, i just do. i can even remember the day i came back from giving that rat to the volturi.

**flashback:**

**i had no emotion, i didn't miss her or want her back, but i didn't want her to leave, i came back to the house and it was decorated with a huge banner saying "she is finally gone :)" i wasn't hurt yet i wasn't pleased.**

**I then heard all their thoughts:**

_**wish i could still see her face punched and bruised again- emmet thought with a smirk**_

_**now Renesmee can stop crying with her around- Esme thought with glee**_

_**Always thought she was a weird one- Carlisle thought with a smile**_

_**Can't believe i gave birth to that- Bella thought with horror**_

_**why was i even related to her?- Nessie thought with elation**_

_**Wasted shopping money on her, glad shes gone- alice thought relieved**_

_**Why did Ed even go with her we couldn't care less if she was dead- Jasper thought smugly**_

**_Hopefully she is dead- Rosalie thought hopefully_**

**I sighed i didn't give an opinion they all rated her poorly, the volturi found her endearing yet me i found her nothing good nothing bad.**

I now think of her as a punishment for being brought upon this earth, our whole family wants to find her and kill her but we can't risk it for our darling Nessie.

Cecilias pov:

i stood in my room gazing at myself in the mirror, I am a monster i have even killed a vampire for being mean to me, as far as i knew i only had one power but i hurt people that are mean to me and that has nothing to do with my shield. I even had to go to the denali coven to check my powers and the guy who i didn't bother learning the name of confirmed i only had a shield power. my thoughts were interrupted when an owl swooped down and into my room which was tiny.

i slowly opened the letter and read

Dear miss Cullen

i am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, please put a return a reply slip by the august 1st. the list of books and neccesities is below.

from, headmaster Dumbledore and proffesser Mcgonnagal

what is this? someones joke what the hell, but with a large pop a man appeared as the owl rested on his shoulder. " hello i am Professer Dumbledore,"

**Cecilias pov**

I screamed but before the guards could come rushing to me, this man with a silvery beard and twinkling blue eyes waved a branch and he silenced my shriek. "Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardy, I am aware that you are a cold one and a powerful one at that," he introduced whilst my eyes popped out of my head, Okay whoever is playing this prank on me probably Alec , is taking this way to far. I sniffed him and he smelt human, but why would Alec get a human? " excuse me but if you really are a "wizard" could you please prove it to me," I asked angrily, why would any of the guards do this they never know how to take a joke .

"Gladly," the old man smiled whilst clasping my hand on his arm, though before I could react I felt like I was being dissolved and every bit of me was being smashed by a hammer whilst I was on a rollercoaster, it was bloody awesome. Suddenly we were at an area back in London, there were people roaming around and some kids with there mouths gape staring at a ragged broom in the window.

He sat me down in a place called the three broomsticks, odd name, and he started explaining every detail about wizardry to me to say I was shocked was an understatement. " the last thing I would like to tell you is that your race calls themselves vampires and what I would like to tell you that you are known as the cold ones to us, vampires do not have powers super speed or turn into bats, they can fly yes and they are strong, they burn in the sun yes, they are not immortal like you cold ones, but I have learnt that you are a half cold one, the ministry has kept an eye on you we watch your actions carefully and we know you do not drink blood, now do you want to go to Hogwarts?" he asked at the end as he said everything carefully and wisely.

I thought about it, would I be accepted by others? Would people judge me? Do I belong? I thought about it carefully before I realized I didn't even belong with the 'cold ones' so I have to give it a shot and they don't need to know that I am a cold one right? " sir could you not tell anybody else about my race? I would rather appreciate it, secondly you said there would need to be a squib in my family for me to be a muggleborn?" I asked and he sighed I could tell he was trying to avoid that question but hey I am curious.

" Alas that is a question for another day, lemon drop?" he answered before offering me a candy from his robe, I politely accepted and popped it into my mouth. " Sir what about the others in my race, they shall look for me?" I asked worriedly panicking. " we are magical after all I shall take care of it with a single memory charm," he replied calmly as we exited the shop and went for my school things.

I finally came to a shop called Ollivanders, the bells jingled as we entered whilst there was tattered rags and an odd pine smell coming from the back of the shop. boxes surrounding the brown shop with an out of place green lamp with dead flowers in them but in a way they were still the most pretty thing In the shop.

A man with crazy hair, grey frizzy and thin sticking everywhere with a white greyish beard and red puffy bags under his eyes making him look like he hadn't slept for days . though he still had an enthusiastic smile which made you happy, "here for your first wand miss Mason," I scrunched my nose in confusion why would he call me miss Mason. " Sir my last name is Cullen though I wish it wasn't," I muttered the last bit to myself as I said the words like venom.

" hmm... okay lets get you your wand, try this, unicorn hair, oak, 13 inches great for charms," he handed the polished brown wand to me, he ushered me to give it a wave I did as told and then fir erupted into the shop, instantly the headmaster who had been watching keenly took out the fire with ease.

"I guess not how about this one, 8 inches flexible, pine and phoenix feather core," he handed it to me and I wanted it out of my hand so I dropped it to the floor it felt suffocating with that in my hand. " I wonder, by chance what is your fathers name," he asked, I wonder why he was asking this. " my fathers name is Edward Cullen but he only got that name after his step father I am not sure what his name was before," I replied as honest as possible.

" YES I knew you were a Mason after all, the beautiful bronze hair and emerald eyes, I remember it like it was just a minute ago when I was giving Elizabeth her wand and then when she got married to Edward Mason senior she broke it and needed a knew one, it may have been 100 years ago but with my old age I was a young man in those days," he exclaimed getting caught up in the moment, I don't even know that how can he possibly tell she was my ancestor, probably not true.

To get his attention I coughed and then he seemed to finally come back to reality and said " you have got her attitude," he mused, whilst I found it awkward considering he potentially had fancied my ancestor WEIRD. " you see your family heritage is an overtaking one, you can only have a certain type of wand with the blood that runs through your veins, I still have the whole lot taking over from my father and his father and so forth, always told me to look out for a valois, said they will always be special and indeed they were, when i looked at the other valois' before her, Valois was her maiden name last descendant you know," it was fascinating listening to it but this time Dumbledore coughed, giving Ollivander this look which was just like shut up right there look you are giving away to much.

" Here you go, Basket tree, a pluck of your ancestors hair, a drop of Elizabeth's blood and 9 1/2 inches with a fascinating intricate design with a handle most beautiful one I have ever seen Elizabeth made it," as much as I loved to hear it I am beginning to think he is inlove with this Elizabeth chick he keeps talking about her and when he does its like he has great adoration for her. I placed the wand in my hand and it glowed as a warm trickle came down my back and through my body it felt good.

we payed for it and that was the end of our shopping before we went to Florence fortescues ice cream parlour, Dumbledore assured me he would pay for everything and I didn't owe him at all but I still feel bad about it I will pay him back. I picked out a green one which turned out to be mint chocolate chip I would have thought it would be frog brain flavour but I guess the wizard world is just as normal. At the same time I was eating I caught sight of a boy with black hair which was messy and round glasses framing his piercing green eyes quite scrawny looking aswell. "Cecilia go meet harry whilst I talk to hagrid," Dumbledore gushed whislt taking hagrid out and speaking to him.

I was left standing with Harry, so I started a conversation," Hi my name is Ceceilia Cullen who are you ?" I said with a cheery voice and a dazzling smile, im not vein but I am meant to be pretty its how we work. I could see his voice hitched in his throat as he tried to speak, he was tranced by my beauty. " H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-I," he finally managed but I just giggled softly as he looked at me dazed with a goofy smile on his face!

**harrys pov**

I stood there gaping at this goddess she had luscious bronze locks and green eyes which were so amazing, thin face, red plump lips, straight nose, long eyelashes she was just so gorgeous. I introduced myself to her nervously whilst she chuckled sounding like a ringing of bells, i wanted to just AAGHH what is wrong with me?

i haven't ever acted like this, she is just the most beautiful girl in the world i can't help it, i gave her a goofy lopsided grin and she chuckled. She came up to me and introduced herself, whilst I struggled to introduce myself as she asked me, " H-H-H-H-Hi," damn it I was meant to say harry, " well hey but I am guessing your name isn't HI," she giggled, whilst I listened and savoured every word like gold. "My...I...Harry," Cecilia kept laughing and we finally got the jist that she should be the only one to talk because I keep stuttering.

" Well let me tell you a bit about myself, My name is Cecilia Cullen I am 10 my birthday is in 15 days, umm I have been living in Italy, I have a twin sister and I an-" she was telling me but she was interrupted by Hagrid.

" well 'arry we best be... 'ello who' 'is, I am Hagrid?" Hagrid asked. "Cecilia Cullen," I said but I could tell hagrid already knew because he was probably discussing something to do with us. "Pleasure to mee' you, now, I have been tol' by professer Dumbledore to get a cute girl with bronze hair to shop with Harry," he said as he grabbed them both by the shoulders and lead them out of the dusty shop.

"Ughh Hagrid I have finished my school shopping," she told hagrid. " well we 'ave to but we just need to get 'arry a wand and an animal for you 2," he explained. We nodded and exited, Hagrid ushered us into the wand shop but I could tell Cecilia felt uncomfortable coming back for some odd reason. " Broke your wand again Elizabeth, sorry I mean Cecilia, she was clumsy just like you- oh Mr. Potter I was wandering when i would see you," I looked puzzled at the first bit but then i was really excited i would get my first wand.

After about a dozen failed attempts, i felt as if i wasn't meant to be a wizard and he would just be like 'I'm sorry but if you can't get a wand you are not a wizard' moment. "hmm... maybe...," he said as he rushed out to get a wand. "I told you, you would get a wand," Cecilia reassured, i gave her that lopsided grin again because I stuttered when I talked to her, as in every boy gawked at her and looked at me in envy as they saw me with her through the shop windows even men which creeped me out a slight bit, but of course she was oblivious to her admirers. i was cut off from my thoughts as Ollivander came back, i touched the wand and felt a warmth go down my back. "Curious, very curious..." Ollivander mumbled.

"excuse me but whats curious," i asked questioningly, whilst he looked me dead in the eye with an expression i couldn't quite figure out. "your wand has a twin its core- pheonix feather were shed by the same pheonix and its twin gave you that scar, its twin is owned by someone whom we don't speak the name of," he said with dead seriousness.

Cecilia coughed and that grabbed the attention of Ollivander, " You really are her replica," he said happily chuckling, honestly all he talks about to Cecilia is this Elizabeth. There was a jingle and Hagrid came bustling through, "thought i would get you 2 something," he said whilst holding up two Owls.

We rushed out the shop to Hagrid and gave him a bear hug, one owl was snowy white and beautiful, and then an owl with bronze feathers and odd green eyes, if Cecilia was an owl she woulkd be a replica. " This reminded me of you very much, can communicate to its owner when it is comfortable with Cecilia, Harry i thought i should get the other odd one out she is just too special reminded me of you but it can't communicate," Hagrid explained to the us, with a posh english accent which i am assuming the shop keeper spoke like.

**Train station**

We were at the train station with trolleys in hand and our owls on top, Hagrid handed us our tickets, we looked at them curiously, but before we could question Hagrid he was gone, we turned our head in Kings cross station but found Hagrid no where to be seen. "But 9 3/4 is not a platform," Cecilia stated, I was just as puzzled, I still couldn't talk to her so I just gave her 1 finger saying i would be back in a minute and went to go ask a man working there.

"9 3/4, think your being funny do ya?" the man said as he shoved me away, i blushed red and walked on with Cecilia watching carefully, why do i always embaress myself, in front of her? "hey uh harry umm i found this charm in a book and i was wondering if i could try it on you, i sort of learnt wand less magic, it will stop your stuttering, so do you mind if i use it on you?" she asked looking hopeful. I could never say no to those eyes so of course I nodded.

I could tell she was concentrating, " did it work?" i asked until ii noticed it did as i could talk to her, i was ecsatic. "Yay," she exclaimed as she put an arm around my shoulders and steered us to plat form 9. We noticed a ginger plump woman who had 5 children surrounding her, "muggles everywhere, come on platform 9/34 this way," she said rather loudly. this caught our attention and went up to her, she noticed us and gave us a warm smile, " what would you like dear?" she asked nicely. "umm can you umm...," but i was struggling to find a sentence without sounding strange.

"how to get on to the platform? its rons first year aswell, just go through that barrier, do it at a bit of a run if your nervous," she said pointing there, i looked across and i saw the boys looking at Cecilia with awe, i felt a pang of jealousy, i couldn't ignore the feeling as i watched them go through. I felt like I was gonna bump into the wall but u was shocked when i went through nothing. I opened my eyes to find parents rushing to hug there children as a beautiful scarlett train was stationed infront of me. Cecilia next to me was awestruck just like me, it really was beautiful.

We boarded the train and we got to know each other better, she doesn't know her blood status, and i explained everything i knew about me to her, she didn't know of voldemort just like me, I could tell she was hiding something about her but i didn't question her because as I got to know her I realized she was hiding something because she was afraid i would judge her. Suddenly the ginger headed boy walked through, "can it sit here everywhere else is full," he asked.

**Cecilias pov**

"not at all!" harry told the freckled ginger boy, he thanked us and sat down across from me and Harry. "Ron, Ron weasley," he introduced, shaking out a clammy hand, he seemed the bold type. "Cecilia Cullen, pleasure to meet you," I informed him, I broke out into a fit of giggles as he sat gaping at me. Harry tensed, so I shut up so he could introduce himself, Ron rather grudgingly took his eyes off me and looked at Harry. "Harry, Harry Potter," he introduced, Ron's eyes widened massively before he shakily asked, "do you, do you umm... have the scar?" he asked excitedly yet slightly nervous.

Harry grinned and lifted up his messy jet black hair, exposing a red lightning scar on his pale forehead. "WOAH," he said with awe, I could tell this was a start to a beautiful friendship. " Are you a veela?" Ron blurted out at me, I furrowed my brow and looked super confused, "what's a veela?" I asked, he looked confused aswell.

He blushed red before replying, " Veela's are these people who are incredibly beautiful and can enchant any man at all and sort of control them, but they are known for terrible temper," he said quietly looking down with embarrassment, "Oh well I know I'm not a veela, but I really am flattered," I said through chuckles as they watched me.

I cast the same spell at Ron so he could look me in the eye without blushing, we got to know each other, I had to take bits out of my story like the fact we are another breed of vampires, that I am a half cold one, and I very gladly went with other family members rather than saying they are the volturi. Ron told us about him having 5 brother and 1 sister, how I wish I could be them? The sweet trolley came round, but I had no money, I had to take student loans so I couldn't waste the money. "Anything off the trolley dears," a woman with grey hair and a soft heart shaped face asked us kindly.

I shook my head saying "no thank you," and Ron held up a ham and cheese sandwich, Harry looked at us and then he took out about 10 gold coins which were stashed in his pocket, both ron and mines eyes enlarged as Harry said "we'll take the lot," he grinned at the woman and held out his galleons. the whole trolley came through and Ron and I thanked Harry for sharing his sweets. Ron explained the sweets, and we scarfed them down instantly but were cautious as we ate bertie botts every flavoured jelly beans, Ron told us his older brother Fred got a bogie flavoured one compartment door swung open and then a girl with bush blond brown hair and large front teeth came through. "Have you seen a toad anywhere a boy named Nevil lost one?" she told us.

After she left when she told Ron he had dirt on his nose he was rather grumpy afterwards, I could tell they wouldn't get along.

**third person Volterra**

"Go give the young one her food Jane," Marcus said to Jane who was currently training with Alec, she stopped and got the food off the table, she sniffed and thought 'why could she possibly want to eat that' as she turned away in disgust, she went to her door and lazily walked in without knocking, only to find her things gone and her not anywhere in sight. She sniffed and smelt her scent though it was weak which meant she was here about an hour ago, she smelt a human as well, though she was thoroughly confused, why would there be a human in her room. Jane called for everybody to come, they were all confused so they got dimitri to come tell us which way she went as his power was tracking. "I cannot find which way she went, it is as if she has disappeared, like teleportation of some kind," he explained as everyone furrowed their eyebrows confused.

"We do not know of any teleportation power a vampire has, please care to elaborate how she could have teleportated, we also smell human," Aro questioned Dimitri who was confused. "I do not know, I believe this human and the young one somehow teleported,"Dimitri said as he held out a hand for Aro to read his thoughts, so he could see what he saw. Aro's brow furrowed deeply as he read his thoughts. Suddenly there was a lot of commotion in the crowd of the volturi who were eagerly waiting for an answer.

Aro raised a hand to silence them all which they all immedietly obeyed and silenced. "We need to put our guard up, perhaps it was the Cullen clan who are regretting there decision, Marcus and I shall go to Forks in America," there were protests and unease as several others believed they could do a better job, though Aro then explained further as to why they were going and not them. "Marcus can see relationships can he not? so he will be able to see if the Cullens truly love Cecilia Rosalice Cullen, I shall go so I can read their thoughts," there were murmurs of agreements.

**third person malfoy Manor**

The cold voice which echoed through the room ordered every death eater to come into the room and bow. Every shoulder shuddered as the saw their lord on the back of Quirells head giving them a snide menacing glare which pierced into your mind making you beg onto your knees and scream. "Now all of you listen to me, there has been a prophecy made and I shall repeat it to all of you yet you must not repeat this to anyone or else you will be killed.

**The heir of the two leaders, shall be invincible, three curses that take effect the most shall not to the hybrid of the two leaders, if the heir does not get what she most desires she shall stand with the dark lord and evil shall prevail, if she gets what she desires most she shall turn with the boy born on the 7th month who will defeat the dark lord and the dark lord shall be a memory.**

I have taken what she desires most, that is the love of her family by casting a spell, every day since she was born the love they felt slowly turns into hate more and more everyday, the one who is more capable of hurting her in her family will hate her more so she is threatened more by him, I do not know who this girl is all I know is that she is the descendant of Elizabeth and I know she was the heir of the 2 leaders, she was extraordinary the most brilliant witch ever to live, though she married a muggle and forgot of the magical world, chose that muggle over me and had a child, I told her of my plans and she was strongly opposed and was good, I made a great mistake by trusting her," he spoke in his icy voice though when Elizabeth came up he spoke in such respect and admiration that the death eaters were shocked and had taken a double take, they thought it was a trick of the eye as they watched their lord.

He had that mask on his face which was filled with hate yet if someone looked closer into and underneath the mask carefully they could see jealousy of the muggle and something else nobody was quite able to read on his cold snake face when he spoke of Elizabeth. " You are to not hurt this heir at all, Malfoy," he barked the blonds name to come forth, and he did shakily. " This girl will have strange bronze hair, and her surname will probably be Mason, ask Draco to watch for her and not to harm her at all or else there will be a great punishment, she will not be loved make sure of that and I am certain she will join me because she does not feel loved,"

**Little did he know that she had felt loved already...**


	2. Chapter 2

**1944 6th year for Tom Riddle and 5th year Elizabeth Valois**

**A handsome boy, neat wavy black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, perfect features and a coldness radiating off him walked into the Great hall. He sat at the green and silver table, looking at his followers and giving them glares if they sat anywhere near him. His green and grey tie hung loose over his slightly muscular build, with his long thin fingers which were clasped over his goblet as he watched the sorting which happened every year, he stared with such intensity anybody would fall and had to look away and gasp. The annual boring speech Headmaster Dippet did, but something he said caught Tom's attention "-Elizabeth Valois is a transfer student from Beauxbatons academy in France, treat her with utmost respect and she is in 5th year, and she shall be sorted first," Tom had various questions in his mind about this girl, but everything in his mind was forgotten as he caught sight of this beautiful creature infront of him and her odd bronze hair which he had wanted to stro- 'no Tom she probably has put some enchantment on herself' he thought as he gawked at the girl like every other male specimen in the room. **

**'veela' Tom came to that conclusion, but what confused him was that all French Veela's are blonde, and blue eyed, every countries natural veela had a colour of hair and eyes so you could tell where they were from. For example Britain's natural Veela was hazel eyed and chestnut brown hair, china's natural veela are amber eyed and black hair. Tom was thoroughly confused never in all of his life had he ever seen a person with bronze hair and green eyes which had that twinkle which even surpassed Dumbledore's. **

**The sorting hat was placed on her head and she was smiling brightly as the sorting hat was placed on her head, everybody listened intently as the sorting hat spoke. " It has been over 100 years since one of your ancestors has been to Hogwarts, they were usually in beauxbatons the French school or Sahara the school in Dubai, hmm yes I do agree Dubai has one of the best channel of magic in the world, very strong there, any wizard or witch's powers will enhance, only your ancestors have been accepted in Sahara for the most powerful, you quit, why? you want to try other schools, a very valid reason, I can remember your great great grand father did the same thing, his name was Rahim valois, yes French, English and Arabian blood in you he's the one who created the unforgivable curses and the time turner, hmm most of the creations we have today have been invented by your ancestors-" the sorting hat was in the middle of a conversation with Elizabeth which it never did, everyone was shocked to say the least as they were having a conversation of her blood line.**

** It was interrupted by Professer Docks saying "Sorting hat we have told you to never have a conversation with the people being sorted we have others who needed to be sorted aswell."**

**The sorting hat then replied," Sorry sir though her head its so alluring, the way she thinks ,her mind the way it works it has been years, its like seeing the sun for the first time, you know why it is difficult to sort her," the sorting hat replied challenging the professor. Everybody wondered why it was so difficult to sort this bewitching human who stole the hearts of all the men in the room, why she had such an alluring mind? " Just try and sort her," the professer said tiredly. "Well it is so clearly Gryfindor or Ravenclaw, but both of them are equal I have never been so challeneged since Rahim, okay I am going to do what I did last time, she cannot be sorted," they said and gasps were heard in the room , the sorting hat had never not sorted a student .**

**Tom was on the edge of his seat though for some odd reason he felt disappointment when the hat said it was either Gryfindor or Ravenclaw, the 2 tables had erupted in cheers and the other tables sighed. Why was she so hard to sort? Tom thought curiously, at this point Elizabeth took the hat and looked at it, more gasps were heard when they were having a telepathic conversation, only Rowena Ravenclaw possessed that power but only a few knew that, such as Tom. The sorting hat nodded before announcing, "she will be sorted at the end," she skipped cheerily at the back of the line where the first years had lined up. **

**Every eye was trained at Elizabeth who stood at the back of the line, as she clapped for every student and was assuring first years that they shouldn't be nervous. Some first years even gave her a hug before going on the stool, nobody but the professers and Elizabeth clapped at the sortings because everybody was too occupied by Elizabeth who was focused only on the sorting, not by the envious glares the girls were giving her or the longing glances the boys were giving her or even the intense gaze Tom had on her.**

**'Could she be the heir of Rowena? As in Rowena had telepathic powers meaning she could read minds, send messages and telekentic powers , Godric had been a metamorphmagus and was able to use the 4 elements without a wand, just came out of his hands, Helga Hufflepuff was able to see the future, present and past of someone and also stop someone's magic, Salazar slytherin my ancestor was able to talk to snakes and had a power to fly' Tom thought smirking at the fact he was the heir. **

**looking directly at Elizabeth still, rather instantly her head snapped towards his as he thought it. Suddenly her voice echoed into Toms mind, 'Do not tell anybody I am the heir of Ravenclaw, I couldn't care less if you were Slytherins heir, you're thoughts and the things you have done are horrible and I can't even stand giving you this message with the evil things that are clouding your brain,' Tom stared at her in the eyes and he was shocked she was an heir, 'how dare she speak to me in that manner, does she know who I am' Tom thought angrily but was only given a reply by Elizabeth herself,**

**'The real reason I came to Hogwarts was to stop you, you are going to do something evil this year and I can sense it, I am much more powerful than you, you are the heir of Salazar I am the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric' she sent that message to Tom looking directly into his eyes, Tom had felt fear but it was gone as soon as it came, Green piercing eyes which held much more intensity than Toms which was impossible to be matched Tom tried to act brave and stared right back with a menacing glare trying desperately to forget how beautiful she was and why he felt so weak when he stared . Tom couldn't help it anymore and looked away, her intensity was too much and he breathed out, he looked up and had noticed everybody had noticed there staring match and probably guessed she was giving him telepathic messages.**

**There was no doubt that she was more powerful, yet Tom knew if he worked hard he could surpass her easily. Elizabeth then couldn't go in a house and so she had to stay in another room because she couldn't be sorted. When the sorting was over, Elizabeth didn't take a seat for the feast but instead walked straight out with every eye trailing behind her as she went with an elegance people held onto in their mind.**

**October 2nd 1944**

**Elizabeth still hated Tom with a burning passion, she ignored him and walked on, If they were paired up which they usually were she would simply only speak if necessary, Tom did the same thing but his thoughts gave out and Elizabeth would smirk when he kept calling her beautiful in his thoughts which he tried so hard to not think about when he was around her. She often spoke to nobody, not like Tom who simply ignored everyone, she talked when spoken to and would joke about but usually she would disappear and nobody would see her for the rest of the day. Tom and Elizabeth were so alike yet so different, Tom constantly wanted others to see him as strong and intelligent which he was and Elizabeth had no desire to do so even though she was, which everybody saw, so great she went to 6th year.**

**Elizabeth just naturally surpassed Tom in so many ways which Tom couldn't help but be envious about. Though today was different for Tom and Elizabeth, Elizabeth was known as the person who never said no, she was too kind for that, she would always say yes. There was the autumn ball coming and Tom knew just how to get Elizabeth flabbergasted. In charms professor Docks had them paired up so they were forced to sit next to each other, she glared at Tom and it was obvious that she was hating him with a burning passion. "I wish I could just block your evil hideous plans out of my mind but I will stop you..."**

**the past will be continued...**

Cecilia's pov

The great hall is massive, I walked in with wonder it was just so spectacular, the ceiling everything really was magical I can't believe I was kept in the dark of its magnificence. "Hello my name is Professor McGonnagall, Head of Gryffindor, before the feast begins you will be sorted into houses, there are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin *she looked at a boy with blonde hair at the last one*, we will start with register order,"

'Abbot, Hannah,' a shy girl with strawberry blonde hair went up and it barely touched her head and it shouted HUFFLEPUFF. A few more people went up until it came to me and I was really nervous, I looked around and Harry gave me a reassuring smile before I got up, I could see loads of people looking to see what house I was in for some reason, all the teachers practically everybody. I went up feeling less nervous and this time confident I went up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on my head yet I couldn't hear anything coming out of its mouth, it was just an old hat at this moment. "sorting hat" barked Dumbledore, I could tell people were waiting to see what house I was in so they could get a move on. "I'm sorry professor but she is somehow a natural occlumens," the sorting hat declared, I furrowed my eyebrows, I remembered that an occlumens is someone who can block out thoughts from other people, but that was my vampire power.

"Cecilia I know you have not trained to put your shield down but concentrate really hard," Dumbledore encouraged, I just don't know I was never able to put it down or up it was just always there I guess. I tried to put my shield hard and it was hurting my head, then I heard a gasp and it was coming from the hat on top of me. " You're a Valois," he cried and for some reason it felt like he was happy.

Gasps were heard through out the room, but what's so special about being a Valois I mused. The hat could read my thoughts and replied for me, " A Valois are the oldest heritage of family, I shouldn't be surprised the hair gave it all away the odd bronze, Oh please keep me on your head, it is utter bliss on your head, your thoughts are mouth watering, your head everything is amazing and flawless, just like Elizabeth but I haven't seen her since 1945, what ever happened to Edward II? He never came to Hogwarts I suspect he went to Sahara, oh yes now I remember I was having a conversation with Elizabeth about this, she didn't want to raise him in the wizard world, though last I heard her husband, son and her died from the Spanish influenza, though here you are living proof that they survived," the sorting hat was having a conversation with me.

Stupid hat why wont it just get on with it I heard someone say, though for some reason I knew who it was and looked directly at the professor with the disgustingly greasy hair "Well professor you might want to be patient," I said to the teacher and swivelled back around on the stool. Gasps again, was it the fact that I just up fronted a teacher. "Insolent girl how did you know what I thought," the ugly git said. This time, I concentrated hard and the goblet filled with pumpkin juice spilled on him and I sent him a message I don't know how but I am able to give people messages I suggest you shut up ,your thoughts are dark and menacing please think of lollypops or something you don't want to mess with me.

I had to give him that message put him in his spot. "ah your finally coming into your powers, yes I do agree his hair is too greasy, no I don't believe you should spill more pumpkin juice on him, I have to say you are Elizabeth's exact replica, short tempered as well hmm yes fiery is a better way to put it, I only got two years with Elizabeth, at least I get the full 7 years with you I expect you to visit, well its clear its Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but where to put you? Again your ancestry puzzles me and I am never able to put you in a house, YOU CANNOT BE SORTED," the sorting hat exclaimed, in that little speech people gawked, gapped and giggled snorting and whistling but everything went dead silent at the end.

"Well this was expected, you will not have a house based on your test that you did we will base your classes upon them," Dumbledore said. "why can't she choose?" A hufflepuff boy exclaimed with lots of people shouting out agreements. " very well," Dumbledore said. Every eye was trained on me as I cast nervous glances towards both houses, I don't know but I felt a connection with both houses I just can't choose."I'm terribly sorry but I am not able to decide I believe the sorting hats decision was for the best," I said quietly. I went and grabbed a seat that was in the corner of the room, I was somehow able to hear everybody else's thoughts, hot she was, too bad she isn't in slytherin

I blushed madly and then I picked a strand of my hair and it wasn't its usual bronze it turned into and odd yellow and orange. I watched all the other houses get sorted and found Harry, Ron, Mione and Neville got sorted into Gryffindor.

**Hogwarts 1944**

Now Tom gazed at her in the eyes, she angered him dangerously, "Would you like to go to the autumn ball with me?" he asked politely, he had so much pleasure to see her so flustered, her cheeks reddened with anger and humility. Everybody stopped and gazed at them, anticipating her answer, it was no secret that they loathed each other with anger, always sending cold glares at one another. Suddenly a girl from Hufflepuff squeaked, " Say yes," with that comment every student in the room began to chant for her to say yes. "How do you even know theres a ball? it hasn't been announced yet," she pondered but Tom only smirked, "Many perks of being a prefect,". 'Damn it now I can't even say i'm going with someone else' Elizabeth finally gave in and agreed, Tom smiled cockily at her and turned back to their work.

It was Dinner and Elizabeth never went in the great hall she preferred being alone, leaving her to ponder on her thoughts in silence. She went up to the room where she always went, the creators room also known as the leaders room. She slipped inside and sat there gazing at the portrait of the 4 leaders, Helga held a kind soft face, Rowena had a wise intelligent face which was knowing, Godric had his chest puffed out he looked courageous and brave, Salazar held a cunning face with a smir planted on his lips, each held a beauty which anybody would envy. "How do I stop that idiot?" she asked their portraits tiredly.

"It is quite unfortunate that my last heir is evil, do you want to know the tale of why I didn't like muggle borns?" Salazar asked Elizabeth, she eagerly nodded to say yes.

"Well I wasn't ever evil I just had an incredibly bad temper, I didn't really care if people were muggle borns or not, I actually was really fascinated by them and how they were able to get magic with muggle parents, we were recruiting wizards and witches all over the country to come and learn at Hogwarts, now at the time we took in all ages and were going to refine the age system afterwards. I had been 20 at the time when the most beautiful woman I had ever met came to Hogwarts, she was 19 and a muggle born, we fell in love, 4 years passed and we had a baby girl, though she was murdered by another muggle born, I refused for muggle borns to be accepted, I blamed the wizard who killed her, I killed him in return, I blamed my late wife for leaving me and ever since then I didn't even want to look at a muggle born, I made a chamber out of anger before I was driven away by Helga in particular to leave Hogwarts,"

Elizabeth listened carefully to his story and said, " what caused you to change you mind?" she asked him slowly. "Well as a portrait I know where my real soul and body are, my body is in France buried beneath Beauxbatons and my soul in in heaven intact with my beautiful wife," he said.

"I was never evil as people sought me to be, the basilisk was never put there by me but was put there by my Grandson, I had raised them to hate muggle borns and since that was what they grew up to learn he became enraged with muggleborns," He continued.

"I am going to the autumn ball with Riddle I will get him to trust me and I will bestow my views upon him, get him interested," she said. "My honey I must tell you Tom is not born evil you should keep that in mind it was what he slowly began to believe," Rowena said to her heir. " Be brave like a Gryffindor and always be on the side of good, the achievements you make must only benefit on the side of good, we failed to tell that to Rahim, he was good yet he made the unforgivable curses which unfortunately evil can benefit from more than good, though he thought of it more as a protection if anything," Godric said as Elizabeth soaked in the information taking the advice.

Elizabeth was about to ask more but Helga's portrait spoke in a deathly grave voice,"

**The heir of the two leaders, shall be invincible, three curses that take effect the most shall not to the hybrid of the two leaders, if the heir does not get what she most desires she shall stand with the dark lord and evil shall prevail, if she gets what she desires most she shall turn with the boy born on the 7th month who will defeat the dark lord and the dark lord shall be a memory. **" Elizabeth gapped at the portrait of Helga.

" I am the last heir, but I do not understand," Elizabeth said thinking about Grindlewald. "I'm afraid my vision showed your grand daughter, the dark lord we know of is nearly as not as bad as the one from the future, lives are perished and the war is worse, our time right now is dark, you will not wish to see the future I have just seen, Harry Potter and Cecilia Cullen are the only ones who will defeat Lord Voldemort," Helga continued on with sorrow in her beautiful voice.

Elizabeth held her head in her hands, "Charlus Potters grandchild and my grandchild are destined to bring down this dark lord, though he has not arised yet, who is he Helga who?" Elizabeth asked with her voice barely a whisper at the end. Her next words came as a shock yet still not to surprising, she has to change this future. "He goes by Tom Riddle," Elizabeth sucked in her breath as well as his ancestor on the portrait. "How can I stop this?" Elizabeth asked Helga who was usually bright and bouncy.

"You can't..." her voice trailed whilst Elizabeth looked at the portrait In her painted eye, " YOU ARE WRONG!" with that said she stormed out whilst the leaders sighed, hoping they would be able to show the heir light to the injustice that the young dark lord will create.

'I will show him how to love' she thought hoping that would change his mind, she knew of his many fan girls yet unlike her they couldn't read peoples minds and know what to say.

Alas in the end Elizabeth's intentions turned opposite as she began seeing a muggle that is called Edward Mason, Tom left heartbroken when she turned him down of his engagement ring and went off with a muggle soldier. Tom vowed hate of muggles more than ever, he had been beaten by muggles and abused for his magic, shunned by his fellow slytherin peers because of his muggle father, his only love who was beyond powerful left him for a muggle, Voldemort took over more than ever that day when his love left with no word, though he could not bring himself to hate Elizabeth. She tried to still be friends but Tom refused he wouldn't be second to a muggle, he couldn't look at her without sorrow and regret, regret at the fact he wasn't able to serenade her with more gifts, or cherish her presence more, or savour every ounce of time he had with her and have made more, he loved her and she didn't he had lost to a muggle.

Elizabeth felt guilt when she saw Tom, but in her heart she found Tom a brother, her Edward was hers and they were soulmates. She didn't want Tom finding out about her ancestry as she had 2 children, a daughter named Adeline Mason and Edward Mason, she gave up magic to protect her family and bound her children's magic. The day her and her son were meant to pass, she took her daughters hand and said, " Hide your families name, take away the hair, cast an enchantment put the magic back in you, I shouldn't have taken it away it will be your protection, give this letter to Albus Dumbledore, when your son or daughter is born if he has the odd bronze hair that runs through our veins or the green eyes again cast an enchantment, my beautiful daughter, me and your brother will watch you from the heavens and will protect you so much, I love you," that was her last dying words to her daughter who then cried, nodded and screamed for her mother to come back as she had lost her father, mother and brother to such a horrible disease.

She met a man, a wizard, she had a private magic education as she only had 1 year to go to Hogwarts, though they all doubted she could learn all magic by then as she didn't even know the basics, she knew she was clever she was a Valois she did history on them, she had faith that she could learn it all she knew others would agree if she told them her heritage but decided against it on orders from Dumbledore.

She got married and had a child, a beautiful boy who she was considering to call Edward but it would spring bad memories and he was his own person not her father or brother. The baby had a tuft of bronze hair when he was born but she whispered an incantation so the hair would turn a chestnut brown and she knew he would have green eyes but turned them into an amber. The boy was very clever, amazing at quiditch, she knew that he couldn't be sorted so she went to the school and asked specially if he could be sorted into Hufflepuff, she resented Slytherin but it would be unfair to go against her ancestors and put him in either Gryfindor or Ravenclaw.

He spoke often of his abilities so she erased his powers, she was going to make him as normal as possible, Adelaide learnt about the founders room, so she told her son never to go on the secret 8th floor which was only visible to the heir but he wasn't to know that, she made him vow for him never to tell anybody he could see the secret floor which was unknown to anybody. Later she got a letter from Dumbledore whilst her son was in 4th year.

_Adelaide _

_It appears you have a niece, she was the one the prophecy spoke of, come to my office immediately, it appears your brother hadn't died._

_from Albus Dumbledore_

She blinked several times, then the tears came through, no she had to be strong she was a valois, of course she is. Her brother had died, she watched when Dr. Carlisle told her he was very much dead, this couldn't be possible she couldn't have a niece.

She apparated to Hogwarts where the sorting had just finished and the feast had began, all cutlery was dropped as they gazed at her. Though she didn't care as she looked for her son and her niece, she found her sitting in the corner with a separate piece of dinner on a small table in front of her. Her niece looked up as she felt Adelaide's gaze, she saw the odd bronze hair, the green eyes, she was beautiful, she looked just like Adelaide but she had Chestnut hair at the moment.

She looked at her niece with tears welling up in her eyes, "Your Ed's daughter aren't you!" she said softly, she took Cecilia's arm, walked to her son and she apparated home, even though her son was frozen from shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Hey guys hope your liking it so far, vote comment and all that cheese. So I noticed some people messaging me asking about why in Ollivanders he only seemed to know about Edward and not Adelaide. Well Edward was first born so people already knew about the Valois boy, she went into the muggle world after that but since she was already so famous people kept looking for her trying to see her, she kept Adelaide a secret even more because Edward jr never thought of romance and had refused to get married ever, so she assumed that Adelaide was the one to have the prophecised child. So when people found their family in America they thought Adelaide wasn't her daughter just a muggle family friend that nobody paid attention to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing wish I did, I only own the plot line and Cecilia and any other characters I made up.**

**Cecilia's POV**

I read Hogwarts a history and I know you can't apparate from Hogwarts this is really confusing, and who is the dude? "mum what just happened? you can't apparate from Hogwarts? Why did you take me here? How do you know her?" He asked I guess great minds think alike.

"Okay Cedric Edward Diggory, as you know you were named after your grandpa Edward Mason also your uncle Edward Mason II but they died from the Spanish influenza, your granddad was a muggle but grandma Elizabeth was a valois (yes this boy named Cedric gasped) my hair my eyes they are fake,

your Grandma heard of a prophecy where that included her granddaughter and Harry Potter, they were going to take down the man who was almost my dad yes Cedric, Grandma and Voldemort were lovers once upon a time but she left him for your Granddad that's partially the reason he hates muggles, your special you know, your powers everything, you are a metamorphmagus, elemental, telepathic and telekinetic powers though I bind them..." she went into detail about taking the extra powers away and how he was the other heir to them, I was hearing new information as well.

"Now the bit I need explaining is of you," she chuckled but I knew she was curious Cedric was sitting there with a blank expression. " Where to begin? Okay before you judge any one you have to listen to my story got it *they nodded* wait can you take the charms you have off?" I asked, it felt more comfortable seeing if I had any resemblance to them. Aunt Adelaide nodded and pointed her wand which was so similar to mine at Cedric and there was a golden glow and his chestnut features faded leaving bronze hair and green eyes, if I hadn't known any better I would guess he is a vampire but he is a Valois so beauty comes naturally to us.

He could pass off as my twin, Aunt Adelaide took off her charms and she would be my sister she had no wrinkles and creases she looked beautiful. I was shocked they looked exactly like me the white skin, the bronze hair, the green eyes it was shocking. Whilst they took the rest of the charms off and the spells that took some powers away I looked around the house. I now see that Edward had a lot to with the style of my old house, it was a classy white with a single light green wall it was amazing.

It looked comfortable and homey not like my old house, it had an ocean view it was breath taking. I saw that they had finished and were talking silently, I walked over to them and began my story. "Edward: your brother, your uncle, had the Spanish influenza, Grandma Elizabeth- " But I was interrupted by Cedric.

" The Elizabeth Valois the one who created half of the new potions we have now is our Grandma? Well that would explain my sorting," Cedric commented looking at me with awe. "Yeah and don't interrupt, Elizabeth died just a few hours before him, well he didn't exactly die, well Dr Carlisle was a vampire but he was a special type of vampire- cold one breed, he was taken away and bitten so he survived, eventually 5 others joined and they didn't drink human blood they drink animal blood, dad never found his mate and then he found my mum she was a human and they fell in love and got married, some how mom got pregnant because she was human, when she gave birth she was bitten and survived, my twin and I were born but I wasn't suspected, I was named Cecelia Rosealice Cullen my middle name was a mix between my aunts.

There are these people in this tribe named The Volturi they live in Volterra Italy, they're the sort of royal family for us they keep all our laws in tact so we're no found. They collect special vamipres with powers collect. Now we're not allowed to bite babies because they could destroy the world in they're tantrums. A vampire we were friends with from another tribe was angry with us well that's another day for that story but she spotted me. She went to the volturi and told them and with their special powers they could destroy us. My sister Renesmee was kept in safe because is there was a battle they didn't want her to die.

So I went, nobody else but dad came because they didn't care about me, once they found out I was half in half I told them about my powers, now some vampires have special powers like read minds, inflict pain, see the future, control emotions, Edward was a mind reader, mum was a defense meaning she wouldn't be effected with mental powers, I am a defense as well but emotional, mental and physical don't effect me. So they asked me to leave and join them because I could be a great asset, Edward didn't even care at all so he just hugged me and left, but he was much better than Bella and the others, so I am more vampire than human, Dumbledore came and took me away so I escaped the volturi," I explained at this point, Cedric was on the sofa comforting aunt Adelaide who was crying with her head in her hands.

**FORKS **

**Marcus and Aro made it to Forks in about 20 minutes travelling at vampire speed. They knew the Cullen's were probably outside waiting for them, Alice must have for seen them and they could smell their scent. "What do you want?" Edward Cullen asked Aro as he stood protectively over his bride and teenage daughter who was behind a whole crowd. "Well Edward you can hear my thoughts can you not, recently you're daughter has disappeared with some mortal about 45 minutes ago," he explained to the Cullens and Jacob, who instantly glared at the 2 men when they had mentioned 'their daughter'.**

**"She is no daughter of mine," Edward barked at the two men, but Aro just made that sadistic smile which fit onto his beautiful face. 'It's as if they were put under a spell especially the large one, he seems to hate her more which is hard to beat' Aro thought grinning at his own thoughts, for no reason. Something clicked in Edward as he said 'spell', "Hogwarts," screeched the bronze haired man.**

**Though before anybody was aware of what he was about to do, he sped off not caring if he was seen in the sunny areas. He was quicker than normal and he was the fastest. Nobody went after him as they didn't even know where he was going, "It is most strange, I can sense you all love her but for some strange reason the love is covered with some... something that I cannot describe it is twisting your emotions falsely," Caius expressed with some dazed form.**

**Everyone shot daggers into his head (other than Aro of course) "we'll kill her she is terrible I don't even want to remember vermin like her," Emmet spat out with the most pained expression as if he smelt bat blood (YUCK). "Where is Ed?" Esme asked Alice who just shook her head at them and said, "I can't keep a reading he keeps changing his thoughts but it looks like he is heading up north, to Europe, Scotland," she informed them. **

Cecilia's Pov

I learnt Aunt Adelaide is so powerful she can break Howarts' ward so she can apparate in and out but she had to be cleared with the ministry first. I came at about 12 at night with Cedric by my side whilst Aunt Adelaide kissed us on the forehead and disapparated making us promise to look after each other. "You look exactly like my dad Ced," Cecilia commented looking at their similarities, "What's going to happen, as in with houses, don't get me wrong Hufflepuff is great but the sorting was fake I should've gone in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw it sort of feels right," he explained to me, I sighed I understood what he meant. "Well you have been in Hufflepuff for ages so you might as well stay, I will go in Hufflepuff as well we will be the ultimate cousins with kick ass ninja moves," I laughed moving my hands around, when I saw Cedric's confused face, I explained it was a muggle thing.

Suddenly Cedrics smiling face frowned and asked, "Did Uncle Ed really treat you that bad?" I pondered on how to answer that. I always found it weird the way how dad was able to stop whatever force which was hitting my old family, I can't hate them because they are family, no matter how horrible they are. I shook my head at him, I still loved my dad," Dad never beat me, he just didn't love me, it was like a normal person adopting a child they didn't want to adopt that's what it was like with him, he was a good man so he did nothing wrong to me and tried to stay fair like a normal man would, but the rest of them were horrible, especially uncle Emmet"

Cedric just gave me a sad look, before saying " You can stay with us over the holidays, come on I will show you to the Headmasters office," I nodded and walked behind him thinking about my old life.

**Next day**

Everyone was surprised when I chose Hufflepuff, but I didn't care I sat down on the edge of the table with Hannah Abbot another first year Hufflepuff. I looked across and saw Cedric sitting alone, from what I knew he is super popular I glanced to the other boys and none of them made any move to be friendly but just glared at him and ignored. "Just a sec," I said to Hannah before making a move to Cedric my robes stormed behind my furious face as I got to my cousin.

"What happened?" I asked Cedric angrily, I have a bad temper but usually I had to keep it in. "Don't worry okay, its just when the charms were taken off loads of the guys don't believe its me and they don't like me because they think I'm lying which is ludicrous," He exclaimed, he was angry but he was more of a Hufflepuff than me, calm and collected that's why he took the news so well yesterday. "They have known you for what 4 years or so and they don't recognise you, for heavens sake aren't Hufflepuff known for being the calm ones?" I said exasperatedly.

"yeah," he mumbled whilst spinning his silver spoon around the cereal filled bowls. I was about to comment when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around with my bronze hair whipping whoever was behind. "Oh hi Harry, Ron," I greeted my ginger friend and messy haired friend. "Hey Celia who's he?" Harry replied.

"Oh guys this is my cousin Cedric," I gestured to Ced who gave a curt nod their way before his cutlery clattered to the floor and his eyes went wide saucers. "You.. Yo-you're Harry Potter," Cedric stuttered before his eyes travelled to Harrys lightning scar, he stood awkwardly before looking to the ground.

"D'you wanna cum foo our fayfle?" Ron exclaimed with ham stuffed in his bright red lips. "Umm what?" I asked not understanding what he was saying. He swallowed before asking again. "Do you want to come sit on our table?" I gave Ced a look but he just gave me then look saying go now. I felt bad but I knew he wouldn't have it any other way, I agreed and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"You know I am still shocked about the whole sorting and I thought you only had a twin?" I sighed, I hardly knew the answer to this myself. " Everything just happened so quickly, my whole life is a book which never runs out of drama," I never did, if someone read my story now...

"Why'd ya go ta Hufflepuff?" asked a boy with sandy hair and a thick irish accent who was sitting opposite of Ron. I felt like a whole sea of eyes turned to me, so I looked down and replied, " umm... well my cousin is in Hufflepuff so..." I drifted off as the sandy boy nodded and went back to a conversation with a boy with chocolate skin and a slight afro on his head. "What's your first lesson?" I asked looking at the time tables that had appeared on our trunks.

"Well the Gryffindor's have... Double Charms with Hufflepuff, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Defense against the dark arts with all year, Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin and Potions with Slytherin," well at least I have them for three lessons on a Monday. I had care of magical creatures and potions with Ravenclaw also transfiguration with the Slytherins. I went to the prefect named Peter or Darcy I couldn't exactly tell his name with Ron stuffing his mouth with endless amounts of mash potatoes and sausages.

I spotted a tuft of ginger hair and strode over to him," Umm... are you a prefect?" I asked awkwardly not knowing his name. He looked quite smug before replying, "Yes, Percy Weasley Gryffindor prefect, you can be a prefect when you are older as well if you work hard, getting good marks and being consistent you have to be polite and man-," I interrupted his rather large speech, by coughing, only to grab his attention, people tend to drone on with me. "Do you know where Professor Flitwicks charms classroom is?" gazing at him expectantly.

His face burned a bright pink and made his freckles blend and face blend in with his hair making him look like a tomato. "Oh uh, well it is in the first floor, 3 door on the right," he explained still a pink tinge on his cheeks. I mumbled a thank you and went to go grab my friends who were right now no where to be seen.

I searched around the great hall for them, asked the ghosts who were yelling at me in the empty hall to get to my lesson. I chose to take their opinion and rushed to my lesson, vamp speed, forgetting I wasn't meant to be moving this fast, as I rushed into the gap which was about to close. "Miss Cullen Merlin how did you apparate? You are under age and how did get past the wards?" I stood there awkwardly not having a clue what apparition was. "umm what's apparition?" I asked standing in the middle of the tiny class, as the students gaped at me whilst I played dumb as if I didn't know.

"Oh well you are late, 5 points from Hufflepuff take a seat," He said flustered, I thanked god for giving me a chance to escape the scrutiny. I grabbed a seat next to Justin, who was looking at his small rich brown wand.

After about an hour Hermione was the only one who managed to lift her feather up, I kept trying with my wand but I felt like it was confining my magic when I tried with the wand. It was the end of the lesson and I decided to give up using my wand, I focused on the feather and lifted it with full force, it rose into the air twirling around. I grinned before hovering it back down and placing it in my bag. I could tell Flitwick was watching but I paid no heed and continued down the corridor leaving him to ponder

**Later on in the week...**

Draco Malfoy is the most confusing boy ever, he insults all my friends and when I defend them Draco just grins at me before glaring at Hermione it is frustrating. Well aside from him, I learnt a few things about myself, I don't have my grandmothers talent at potions like every teacher had expected me to, some even came to watch me, talk about pressure.

I knew what to add and all because of my vampire memory, but I just couldn't quite figure out the theory's and methods they just didn't come in my head. Like when you add Phoenix beak to a healing potion, it strengthens the effects, I just go blank when I do the potions but I guess it was the expectancy coming from Snape as he always watched my potion like a hawk. I'm not to great at Quiditch, I am really bad at it as in Neville bad and that is saying something.

All other subjects I excel at, especially charms and transfiguration the other subjects we are only first years so it is only basic stuff.

I wonder what is happening in Italy or in Forks, as in do they miss me? Are they doing a search? I just wonder sometimes, but I only make myself upset. Hermione has been trying to grab the attention of Ron and Harry, but I know Ron has that feel about him which makes anybody nod and agree if they said anything other, Ron would give an intimidated look, I guess that's why Harry isn't defending Hermione too much.

**Meanwhile...**

**Edward was running harder than he had run before, he did notice that some people were trying to see the odd sparkle that was whooshing faster than the wind. Edward carefully read all the signs and he finally made it to the ocean, where he was going to cross the British Isles, he was already past France and almost across the border when various boats and ships could be seen. He swam, shaking his arms and legs vigorously making him move fast and hard. **

**_ Hogwarts, its in Scotland, mother often talked about how her granddaughter was destined to go to Hogwarts,_ at this point he didn't even know what Hogwarts was all he knew was that it was where his mother went as a child. Though he had no clue as to what it was, he was fairly certain it was something magical. Elizabeth often had told him and his... sister stories of a magical place where people learned and adventures she had, she seemed enchanted by it and had a sparkle in her eye she had lost when his dad died. She told them it was possible when they asked if it were true but never gave him a definite answer.**

**He knew his mother had something to do with magic, if vampires and werewolves loved among the human world what was oblivious to them? There could be a dimension he didn't know of. He ran till he found a sort of bubble of warmth fill his heart, suddenly the tug that had strengthened everyday that scared him endlessly with the amount of hate burning towards Cecilia Rosealice Cullen, he fought it, he kept fighting, he was becoming conflicted but he was determined to fight off the hate.**

**He felt as if finally the dried cement in his heart had come off, he felt comfort and regret soon filled the hollowness. "My baby," he cried as his body broke into tearless sobs, he screamed as he felt the love for his daughter come from the bottom of his heart, the pain that was once entwined with hate come out. He hated himself, he had hurt his beautiful daughter, he hadn't been able to fight it off for so long.**

**He dug his finger into the tree bark clasping it and taking out the tree before smacking it across his body which held his broken soul. The tree had no impact, as it exploded into tiny pieces, he shouted exasperatedly, "I'm sorry," he cried out hoping for forgiveness, but he felt he never deserved it.**

**It took him a moment to realise he didn't know where he was, he turned his head to find him standing in front of a breath taking sight. Gold lights shone from the wondrously big castle, you could feel the magic radiating off it, or at least Edward could. He felt like he was at home, after many years since his father died the magic in the house was lost.**

_**Was it a house, no then why would mother have attended it, no that couldn't be it perhaps a work house, no, a college of some sort. Yes Cecilia would be attending college now, but how did she disappear with a mortal like they said.**_

**He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a growl, he spun around to see a shirtless man with long brown hair and equally long beard, he looked down to see he had horse legs, A BLOODY CENTAUR oh god mother talked about them but he passed it as a fairy tale. He put his hand up separating his middle and index finger with the other fingers attatched to them, a nerdy way to show he came in peace.**

**"A VALOIS, he has the bronze hair!" a centaur exclaimed, the centaurs examined the man with the unusual scent. They all nodded at each other before kneeling down and bowing . Frightened, Edward ran but he knew he should be back this was his home he will find it again.**


End file.
